Burning Rose
by Superboy7
Summary: A darkness reawakened and all that is held most dear is threatened to be lost in the abyss of hate and darkness, but in times where the beacon of light is plunged into shadow are the times where it will shine the brightest. And victory will be achieved by guardians, and a smaller more honest soul. Truths will bloom, and even love, like the White Rose.


The sounds of swords meeting claws echoed like thunder. Roars accompanied with the shouts of man and Faunus traveled across the valley that bordered with the vast Emerald Forest. The united army of both races stood boldly against the legions of shadow and bone; The Grim beasts of the unknown, but threats to creation.

Every swipe of the blade or thrust of the spear did nothing to lessen the numbers of the powerful legion. Horns were sounded and soon the clashes of swords and claws ceased, covering the field of both blood and grass in silence. A sound, Noah Arc had become all too familiar with.

His eyes of blue opened taking in the sight of retreating man and Faunus both races badly beaten and broken, bearing marks of teeth and claw.

"Another defeat…" he whispered to himself.

Noah rubbed his bearded chin and closed his eyes, contemplating on the reason the Grim remained by the forest, rather than pursue and destroy as they had on so many other fronts of this war. He narrowed his now opened eyes watching the black mass of beasts retreat within the mysterious forest. The blonde warrior turned to his weary troops who were making their way back to the Gold Arcs encampment.

Each warrior noted their leaders' silent but powerful presence. Blonde hair rolled with the wind and with closed eyes it only seemed to amplify his aged appearance. However despite the appearance every single one them knew the power he kept hidden, every slight movement of limb seemed to send a ripple through his chainmail, even the armor of white that adorned his body.

Noah tightly gripped the blue wrapped handle of his Crocea Mors, hearing the howls and roars of the victorious Grim.

"Too many defeats and all hope nearly extinguished, we stand here now at the edge of the abyss and so many of us are prepared to jump. Even I find myself nearing despair…" a sudden flash of a smiling family a caring wife and two sons, his family, flashed before him. "No, I refuse this fate of despair one way or another my brothers and I will free this world of this hatred made shadows." Sheathing his sword, Noah turned towards the Arcs encampment.

The dirt trail wasn't long, and lead to the wooden pike walls that made up the camps only defense. Noah stood patiently as he heard the watchers shout for the gate to open; as he waited he decided it would be best to speak with Azrael, a knight of the Faunus and his longtime friend.

The gate of wood and steel began to rise, and with its opening revealed the white tent encampment buzzing with activity. Stepping within, soldiers who stood guard immediately bowed to their general as those who were once villagers forced from their homes by Grim gave a respectful nod. Noah knelt before them all "It is I who must kneel before you, I thank you all for your bravery" Noah said in a tone that let no room for argument in that subject, in which each warrior and villager replied their thanks and honor.

Noah rose back up, thanking each warrior in the same fashion, and honoring those who had fell. The powerful general took detours, making sure everyone especially those who were forced from their homes were being treated fairly and had enough to eat. But for everyone he talked to he felt hopelessness radiate off of them, and with a glance at the clouded sky he couldn't help but feel as the world was reflecting the emotions of the camps inhabitants.

Walking past the large tent that formed the barracks, Noah couldn't help but smile as Faunus and man were keeping peace, even forming a bond. 'Perhaps there is still a fire and will to fight in you all even in these desperate hours' he thought with determination and sadness.

With his rounds over Noah finally made his way to his own tent that was put at the back of their small fort, he took in the sight of the white banners that hung from the modest tent, his family; The Golden Arcs. Moving the heavy sheet that worked as its door slightly, he could fully hear his two captains shout in anger, and another voice that remained calm and indifferent which Noah knew as his best friend; Azrael.

Stepping within, the shouting stopped, the tents interior was nothing special, a simple cot was against the tent walls and in the middle a large table was covered in papers. His penetrating blue eyes washed over his two fully armored captains Cassiel, and Draven their faces hidden by their helms. His eyes then fell on Azrael who ran hand through his jet black hair, with his wings of white spread out which Noah guessed was to intimidate.

Even among the Faunus, Azrael was unique for none; even among their own kind have had such a strong physical feature of the old world as he had. Azrael was truly one of a kind, especially with the gift of flight bestowed upon him.

Noah's eyes soon met with his friends eyes of red, and could see that the Faunus was growing weary of the silence.

Stepping up to the large, polished wooden table, Noah scanned its contents. Maps, notes, and countless records of passed days took up most of the space. It seemed all documents had been looked over and marked with multiple slashes and rewrites in black and red ink the ladder most likely belonging to the winged Faunus."Alright…." Noah began, "What's wrong?"

Cassiel and Draven grumbled, while Azrael crossed his arms, the lit candle reflecting the silver of his light armor and paleness of his skin giving the Faunus a ghostly appearance.

When no answer came Noah cleared his throat to ask again, until Cassiel finally spoke. "We must draw back! We have neither the numbers nor the power to rid the forest of those monsters! I believe we regroup with the other armies and take a defensive position at Vale. This campaign to break through this territory and reach that temple is costing lives and resources! However this damn Faunus is adamant we reach that temple!"

Draven began his furious rant after Casseil "We've spent too much time trying to push the Grim away from this area, Casseil, myself and many others are withdrawing sir. This is a lost cause on every front the Grim are decimating the forces of man and Faunus" He ended sadly.

The aged warrior nodded in understanding, it was true, humans and Faunus were both crumbling beneath the onslaught of the Grim. Before Noah could reply, Azrael spoke up in his ever calm and emotionless tone.

"The Grims behavior is territorial, after each skirmish we've had with them they retreat back to the forest rather than follow, and kill. From every account I've gathered…" he explained, gesturing to the pile of records spread across the table. "On our confrontations with the Grim, they relentlessly hunted retreating armies and wiped them out, leaving only few alive. These incidents occur on all fronts, except for here. They are simply holding us back and defending whatever is at that temple. Noah I know you could feel it too, whatever or whoever is there has an aura unlike any other. I know whatever shot we have at winning this war is at that temple."

Cassiel scoffed at his theory while Draven sneered "Damn Faunus, you're leading us all to death and here I believed Hunters were meant to protect."

Noah felt another fight about to begin which caused him to raise his hand for peace. "Captains you have every right to leave and you are permitted to go, however before you do so I shall speak with warriors and present them with the choice to stay or go." Noah placed a reassuring hand on Azrael's shoulder "I shall stay and assist in one last assault with those who have also made their choice to stand against the black legions on last time."

Draven quickly let out a shout "Sir with all due respect, are you insane! An assault with what could be too few is suicide!"

Noah again raised his hand for peace, which they obediently obliged. "I know the risk, however the way things are now, were all dead anyway so if that temple holds the secret of finally ending this war, we will gladly die for it."

He noticed the sudden fall of his captains' shoulders as they realized the hard truth. No matter the choice of staying or fleeing, if there was no way of stopping the Grim then they were already dead.

"Captains gather the troops and villagers at the courtyard; I will present them with their choices however be sure the women and children are packed to leave, I want no innocent casualties" Noah ordered. Casseil and Draven bowed before their general and left to accomplish their task. The aged warrior turned to his young friend who held a melancholy expression "Azrael, don't lose hope there will be those who will stand with you, perhaps a group will achieve what an army couldn't" Noah assured him.

The young Faunus gave a nod in reply, his expression never changing but looking back he smirked grateful for his friend.

Closing his eyes Noah let out a sigh, as the sounds of orders being called out, and the sound of armor and other supplies moving, and it was time he was too. Stepping out of his tent, the cool night air washed over him as the sounds of crackling fire and crickets filled the silence of a starry night. Slowly making his way to the center, Noah bowed his head in respect to all who he passed by, before heading to the front of the assembling mass of armors.

Standing in front of his brothers, and sisters he felt proud to stand by each human and Faunus that was before him, and with a small smile the courtyard soon fell silent, waiting for their leader to speak each holding an expression of worry or determination while the villagers began to pack around them.

"Brothers, Sisters…I'll get straight to the point with you all, im here to present you all with a choice. Captains Casseil and Draven are escorting those who are willing to leave, back to Vale. However those who wish to stay will be a part of one last assault to reach the Temple within Emerald Forest, where we believe the key to winning this war lies. For those who choose to leave, I understand and you need not feel shame, were scared. Even I'm afraid. But I refuse to kneel before the darkness as it takes away the people I've come to love and respect!"

An aura of white suddenly erupted from their general, the resulting wave forcing everyone to put up their arms as worthless shields against his power.

"I do not stand for myself; no I stand up for those I've sworn to protect!" He exclaimed as a flash of his family came in mind. "For one last time stand up and rid the world of the shadows that plaque it." Noah knew his speech was neither beautiful nor elegant, he said what had to be said and that's all there was to it.

Every warrior stood, but the vast majority left to assist in packing, leaving only 30, and in their eyes Noah saw a fire burn bright, a will to live and protect.

The aged warrior bowed before them all "Thank you, all of you; you honor me with your bravery. Now go, you'll need your rest we leave at first light." Each human and Faunus who remained knelt before their leader and quickly dispersed for what could be their final night.

Running his hand through his hair, Noah glanced around hoping to catch Azrael but when there was no sign he smirked knowing he was undoubtedly with** her** "Rest easy old friend" before he too left for his tent, but upon entering he was surprised to see who stood before him.

"Very nice speech, Noah."

"Argul Schnee…..what brings you here?"

**AN: This is of course the prequel to the main story; it may come to a two or three part mini story, so please bear with me. I've watched and immediately fell in love with the RWBY series but of course I've wondered about the mystery surrounding the Grim and Dust and this story as a whole will be my interpretation of how these things came to be. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story and will enjoy the rest **** please PM me for any questions or suggestions! Thanks Monty Oum for making a great series!**


End file.
